List of standardized tests in the United States
A standardized test is a test administered and scored in a standard manner. The following are such tests as administered across the United States. Achievement tests Achievement tests are used to evaluate and/or assess a student's or worker's understanding, comprehension, knowledge and/or capability in a particular area. They are used in academics, professions and many other areas. IQ tests * Otis-Lennon School Ability Test * Wechsler Adult Intelligence Scale (WAIS) * Wechsler Intelligence Scale for Children (WISC) * Wechsler Preschool and Primary Scale of Intelligence (WPPSI) In public schools State achievement tests are standardized tests required in American public schools in order for the schools to receive federal funding. According to the Elementary and Secondary Education Act of 1965, in US Public Law 107-110, and the No Child Left Behind Act of 2001. Other tests The test of General Educational Development (GED) evaluates whether a person who has not received a high school diploma has academic skills at the level of a high school graduate. Private tests are tests created by private institutions for various purposes, such as progress monitoring in K-12 classrooms. * EXPLOREEXPLORE web page * PLAN * STAR Early Literacy, STAR Math, and STAR Reading * TerraNova (test) * WorkKeys Admissions tests Admissions tests are used in the admission process at elite or private elementary and secondary schools, as well as most colleges and universities. They are generally used to predict the likelihood of a student's success in an academic setting."Glossary", Oregon Student Admissions Commission. Retrieved 4/1/08. Secondary School *ISEE - Independent School Entrance Examination *SSAT - Secondary School Admission Test * HSPT - High School Placement Test *Advanced Placement (AP) Tests Undergraduate *SAT - formerly Scholastic Aptitude Test **SAT Subject Tests **Former English Language Proficiency Test - ELPT **PSAT/NMSQT - Preliminary SAT/National Merit Scholarship Qualifying Test *ACT - formerly American College Testing Program or American College Test Graduate/Professional Schools *Allied Health Professions Admission Test (AHPAT) *Dental Admission Test (DAT)- (United States) *Graduate Management Admission Test (GMAT) - (US) *Graduate Record Examination (GRE) *Law School Admission Test (LSAT) - (US and Canada) *Miller Analogies Test (MAT) *Medical College Admission Test (MCAT) - (US and Canada) * MOAT - for medical school *Optometry Admission Test (OAT) - Optometry Admission Test *Pharmacy College Admission Test (PCAT) *Veterinary College Admission Test (VCAT) *California Basic Educational Skills Test Language proficiency *IELTS - International English Language Testing System *TOEIC - Test of English for International Communication *TOEFL - Test of English as a Foreign Language *TSE - Test of Spoken English * TWE - Test of Written English Psychological tests * 16 Personality Factors * Beck Depression Inventory * Millon Clinical Multiaxial Inventory * Minnesota Multiphasic Personality Inventory (MMPI) * Personality Assessment Inventory * Myers-Briggs Type Indicator (MBTI) * Revised NEO Personality Inventory * Thematic Apperception Test Professional certification tests * COMLEX-USA for osteopathic physicians * Fundamentals of Engineering (FE), the first of two exams that must be passed in order to become a Professional Engineer * Multistate Bar Examination (MBE), part of the bar examination in almost all United States jurisdictions * Multistate Pharmacy Jurisprudence Examination (MPJE), a prerequisite for licensure as a pharmacist in the vast majority of U.S. jurisdictions * Multistate Professional Responsibility Examination (MPRE), a requirement for bar admission in addition to the bar examination in almost all U.S. jurisdictions * NAPLEX, required by all U.S. jurisdictions for licensure as a pharmacist * NCLEX-PN for Licensed Practical Nurses * NCLEX-RN for Registered Nurses * PRAXIS III for First Year Teachers * Principles and Practice of Engineering Exam the second of the two exams that must be passed in order to become a Professional Engineer * Uniform Certified Public Accountant Examination * United States Medical Licensing Examination for physicians (holders of either Doctor of Medicine or Doctor of Osteopathic Medicine degrees) * USPTO registration examination, a requirement of the United States Patent and Trademark Office for registration as a patent attorney or agent Armed Forces ASVAB (United States) required for entry into any branch of The United States Military. References See also *List of admissions tests *Standards-based assessment *List of admissions tests [[Category:Education lists